A Dream Come True
by Hot elf
Summary: Megan Cousland and Nathaniel Howe are stars living in luxury and enjoying the perks of their status. Carver Hawke is just glad to have landed a job as a security guard, where he can be close to his idols. Until he meets them in person, and things get even more interesting... Another silly crossover featuring Megan, Nate and Carver.
1. Chapter 1

Carver yawned surreptitiously as he made sure the front gate was locked and the alarm set. He might have landed his dream job, as a security guard at the sprawling estate owned by his teenage idol, but the night shift was still kind of hard to get through.

And anyway, he mused as he started his first round of the gardens, it wasn't as if he'd caught more than a glance at her from afar in the three months since he'd begun working here. Meg Cousland rarely ventured out into the gardens, all too aware of the paparazzi lurking everywhere, equipped with helicopters and high-powered telephoto lenses. Most of them would sell their souls for a candid shot of the former _Antivan Angel_ or her partner, rock guitarist Nate Howe.

As a matter of fact, keeping the photographers off the grounds was one of the main elements of his job description. Sure, the stars were afraid of burglars, too, or of crazed fans trying to get too close to them. But up here, in the hills above Cumberland, behind the high fences of their gated communities, their main worry was the press.

There was no reason to expect trouble on this particular night. The air was balmy, and the lilac bushes were in full bloom. Carver inhaled their scent, allowing himself to indulge in one of his favourite memories. _Meg Cousland, dressed in a swirling white dress, her red-golden hair tousled by the breeze, smiling at him from her car window as he waved her through the gate_. He sighed happily. He had adored her ever since he'd been a teenager in Lothering, with big dreams and little hope of achieving them.

Rounding a corner, he paused in his tracks with a frown, trying to ascertain if he'd just imagined the noise. No, there it was again. A faint scraping, a rustle, and was that a _giggle_? A few quick steps took him to the wall of the house and, sure enough, a shadow was visible against the white paint. Someone trying to climb into a first-floor window, with the help of a rope. Though how that person had gotten past the fence and the alarms-

Carver didn't hesitate any longer. "Hey there!" He shone his strong flashlight directly at the intruder.

"Oh shit!" There was another rustle, a squeak, and then the climber slipped and tumbled downward, straight into Carver's arms.

He caught the falling body by pure instinct – after all he had little reason to save a burglar from the consequences of their criminal activities. From one moment to the other, he was suddenly holding a warm, firm body, breathing in a delicious, fresh scent, feeling a mop of fine, fluffy hair tickle his nose. He was still trying to process what exactly was going on here, when a hoarse voice sounded from above.

"Damn it, Meg, I told you this was a crazy idea. When will you ever listen?"

Carver froze. _Meg?_ Exhaling slowly, he carefully set her down, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. She turned in his arms, placing her palms on his wide chest, and smiled up at him, that sassy, wicked smile he knew so well. Only it had never been directed at him, and he wouldn't have dared-

"You can let go of me now, you know." Her voice was warm and amused. "And thank you for breaking my fall. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Carver blushed even more furiously. "No. No, you didn't. I'm sorry I frightened you. But why in Thedas-" He swallowed hard. _Shut up, Carver. She can do whatever she wants. It's her bloody house._

"Good question." Howe's voice again, dry as dust.

He was leaning out of the window, squinting down to see them. Carver could only make out the outline of his shoulders, but it was obvious they were bare. And she… He risked a glance at his employer. Meg Cousland was wearing what obviously passed as pyjamas for her, consisting of a thin tank top and very short shorts.

"Look, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She looked suitably chastened. "I was sitting at the window, enjoying the night air, and then Nate came in and somehow my blankie…" She pointed to a flannel blanket decorated with mabari puppies on the ground next to her feet. "It's my favourite, and I can't really sleep without it, so I decided to climb down and…"

Carver's expression must have been more eloquent than anything he could have said, because she trailed off, visibly embarrassed. "Yeah. It was a stupid idea."

"I… I would have gotten it for you." Yup. Definitely not too eloquent. Carver cleared his throat.

But, she just smiled again, and his heart skipped a beat. "You are so sweet. And I'm so sorry for making your job even more difficult than it already is."

"It isn't. I love it here. I really-" _just want to be close to you. _The words were on the tip of his tongue, but once again, he stopped himself just in time. _Way to sound like a creepy stalker._

Fortunately, she didn't seem to read too much into his words. "Well, that's good. Anyway-" She turned and grabbed the blanket, winking at him. "I guess it's bedtime for little Megs. Can you unlock the door for me…?" She gave him a questioning glance, pointing at his name tag. "I'm sorry, I can't read it in this light."

"Carver. Carver Hawke. Of course. I have all the keys." He did his best to sound natural, struggling not to imagine her climbing into bed, where Howe was waiting for her, embracing her… _Stop it, man. Pull yourself together!_

One more radiant smile and she was gone. Carver leaned back against the wall with a deep sigh. It would take more than just the usual amount of discipline to focus on his job tonight.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look, Nate. There's that cute security guard again. The one who caught me when I fell." Meg turned away from the kitchen window with a sunny smile. "He was such a sweetheart about the whole thing, don't you think?"<p>

Nate glanced up from the oven where their pizza was nearly finished, rolling his eyes at her. "We're his employers, Meg. He didn't really have a choice."

Walking over to her, he glanced out past her shoulder. Yes. It was definitely the same guy. Tall, broad-shouldered, thick, black hair, a shy smile. He was chatting amiably to the pool boy, but he kept an eye on the fence all the time, alert and wary. _She's right, though. He is kinda cute._

"He probably didn't know what hit him," he said aloud. "After all, he has no experience with crazy pop starlets."

"I am not a _pop starlet_!" Meg's eyes were sparkling with indignant fury. "And I'm not all that crazy either." Her expression became thoughtful. "You're right, though. It wasn't really fair to him. Do you think we should ask him to join us for lunch?"

"Meg!" He tried to hold her back, but it was too late.

She had already opened the door and was waving cheerily at the guy. "Hey, Carver!"

Hawke raised his head hesitantly. "Yes, Miss Cousland?"

"It's _Meg_." She was bouncing up and down on her bare feet. "Could you come over for a moment? Please?"

"Of course." He was blushing again, Nate observed. In the bright daylight it was obvious how young he was, maybe eighteen or nineteen. Twenty at the most, he decided, and as fresh-faced and innocent as they came.

Nate sighed, suddenly feeling very old. True, he was only twenty-six himself, but since DARKSPAWN!'s big breakthrough, he had seen enough of the world to feel much older.

"Do you like pizza?" Meg had taken Carver's hand and was dragging him inside. "Of course you do. Everyone likes pizza."

"I do, but-" The boy glanced shyly at Nate. "I really don't think I should-"

"Nonsense. There's far too much for the two of us anyway, and I want you to have some. It's ham and mushrooms, nothing fancy, but with lots of cheese."

Before Carver could process what was happening, Meg had seated him in one of the uncomfortable designer chairs, placing a plate in front of him. He looked dazed and confused, but not unhappy. _Welcome to my world._ Nate chuckled dryly.

The pizza was just about done, and it was delicious. Carver managed to tuck away an impressive amount, but they really had plenty to spare, so Nate didn't mind. Meg kept chattering on, about how glad she was that he'd saved her from breaking a leg, about how good it was to have reliable guards, about her blankie and how it reminded her of the puppy she'd had as a child.

Carver was remarkably stoic about it, answering quietly whenever a reply was required, and watching her in between, the expression in his big, dark eyes betraying nothing but- _Maker, he adores her_. Nate actually had to look away for a moment when he noticed the intensity of feeling behind that admiring gaze.

Not that he could blame Carver. From the moment he'd first met Meg, four years ago, he'd been putty in her hands. The other band members hadn't understood what he saw in her, or why he would even consider settling down with one girl when he could have had his pick of willing groupies, male or female, every night. Anders had actually called him an idiot. But he only wanted her. Sweet, crazy, headstrong Meg. His girl.

When Carver had finished his meal and left, politely thanking Meg for the invitation, Nate sat back in his chair, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" Meg bounced back from the door, settling on his lap, brushing back a strand of his long hair. "Awwww, he has the sweetest puppy eyes I've ever seen."

"You like him." Nate kissed the spot just under her ear, where the skin was softest, humming with pleasure when he felt her shiver. "Don't you?"

"Well, you have to admit he's nice to look at." Meg grinned. "All big and strong and muscular. Enough to get a girl all hot and bothered." Her small hand dove under his shirt, trailing down to scrape a nail against his nipple.

She was teasing him, he knew it, but Nate wasn't so easily flustered. He could play this game as well as she could. "Would you like him for your birthday then?"

It was said lightly, but her reaction was extraordinary. Her green eyes went dark as her pupils widened, and she went taut in his arms, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Nate! You've got to be kidding!"

"Maybe I am." He pulled her into a long kiss, claiming her mouth more fiercely than he had in a long time. "Or maybe I'm serious." He wrapped a few strands of her hair around his hand, pulling back her head to make her look at him. "I could talk to him, Meg." Her mouth was half-open, and her breath was coming in fast, hard gasps. It made him dizzy with want to see her like this. "Would you like that?" His other hand cupped one of her breasts. "That strong, _muscular_ body, all yours? Those big hands on your skin?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, flicking his thumb against her taut nipple. "His cock inside you?"

She _mewled_ at this, and he grinned triumphantly, picking her up and carrying her over to the next room, where he dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch. Her clothes came off at amazing speed, and so did his. They didn't talk any more, not for a good long while. But, when he was done with her, she was hoarse from screaming.

* * *

><p><em>Those of you who have read "Thirty Times Three" may have noticed that this is sort of a sequel to the "Idols" chapter - because I can't bear to leave Carver without a happy ending :)<br>_

_As usual, hugs and thanks to my wonderful beta suilven._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pink stretch limo was rolling along the driveway at a snail's pace, as if the driver was worried about hitting one of the pillars flanking it. Or, maybe he was just doing it for maximum effect. Carver, who was in the middle of his second patrol round of the day, took the opportunity to pause for a quick drink from his water flask. It was a hot day, and his guard uniform felt stifling and uncomfortable.

"Hey, Carver." He swivelled around to find Nate Howe leaning against a tree a few steps away from him, relaxed and confident in faded jeans and a tank top. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Carver felt another blush coming on, but right then, a tall, blonde woman got out of the limo, and he was momentarily distracted. "Gosh, is that Velanna?"

Howe grinned, though there was little humour in his expression. "Yup. That's her." Meg had come out of the house and was greeting her friend with an enthusiastic embrace, but he didn't seem in a hurry to join the two of them. "She's the only one of the _Angels_ who shows up here now and then. The others are too busy."

The _Antivan Angels_ had split up about half a year ago, much to the chagrin of their many fans, though the girls themselves had appeared rather relieved to leave their assigned personae behind. Isabela had gone on to drum for an indie rock band, while Morrigan had retreated to South America, obviously done with singing and dancing. Meg, too, was taking a break, though there were rumours that she'd been offered a major movie part. Only Sigrun and Velanna had shown any interest in pursuing a solo career.

Carver shook his head, smiling. "Velanna. Man, if my brother knew-" He caught himself just in time, remembering who he was talking to.

But Howe looked more amused than anything, and Carver breathed a sigh of relief. He definitely wasn't particularly arrogant or stuck up, considering he was a major rock star. Meg, too. They had invited Carver in a couple more times lately, once for ice cream, and once to listen in to DARKSPAWN!'s new album. Both Nate and Meg had behaved just like normal people, no airs and graces whatsoever. Still, Carver figured he'd better be careful. It worried him a little to be treated with such easy familiarity by his employers.

He had talked to Stroud about it, after the incident with the pizza, but the boss of the security agency had just shrugged. "They pay us, they call the shots. If they want you to spend your time eating instead of working, that's their choice. As long as they don't ask you to do anything illegal..." He'd shaken his head, stroking his luxurious moustache. "But remember, that lot is capricious. Just don't read too much into it, and don't be surprised if they change their mind tomorrow."

Carver had nodded. This seemed like solid advice to him, and he intended to stick to it, if he could.

Howe came over until he was standing right in front of Carver, reaching out to flick a piece of fluff from the shoulder of his uniform shirt with his fingers. "Does your brother have a thing for Velanna?"

"Sort of." Carver muttered, remembering Revon's rather crass comments about the blonde. "He thinks she's really, really hot. I bet he'd envy me right now for meeting her. Not that I'm _meeting_ her," he quickly amended, flinching at his choice of words.

"Could be arranged." Howe shrugged. "Though you would probably be disappointed. Velanna can be a bit… grating." He favoured Carver with an unexpectedly shrewd glance. "But you're not interested in her anyway, are you? Has it always been Meg?"

Carver couldn't believe his ears. How-

"It's pretty obvious." There was no condescension or derision in Howe's tone; in fact, he sounded almost gentle. "The way you look at her-"

"I…" Carver didn't know what to say. Sure, it was all true. He'd had a crush on Meg Cousland for as long as he could remember. But, to have this kind of conversation with her lover, of all people… It got worse, though.

"She wants you, you know." Howe's tone was almost conversational, but Carver pretty much stopped breathing at his words.

"_What_?" It came out sharper than he had intended.

"Relax." Howe shook his head, his smile genuine now. "Meg wants you, and she has a tendency to get what she wants. Sooner or later."

Carver did his best to breathe slowly. His heart was racing. "But… What about you? Don't you-"

"I want to see her happy." The look on Howe's face as he glanced over at Meg, who was making her way into the house with Velanna, was full of tenderness. "Besides, I don't really mind, as long as I get to watch. Or maybe…"

Once again, Carver forgot to breathe. "Or maybe what?" He was rather proud of himself for managing to utter the words without squeaking.

"Or maybe join in." Howe flashed him a quick grin as he turned to leave. "When's the next time you're on night shift, Carver?"

* * *

><p>Meg couldn't believe her eyes when Nate returned from the kitchen, carrying the promised bowl of popcorn. Because, right behind him, Carver walked in, slow and uncertain, his dark brown eyes full of questions.<p>

"Look, I really don't think it's a good idea to neglect my guard duties at night." He was glancing around, his eyes widening when he saw Megan in her short nightie. "I should-"

"Don't worry." Nate placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I let Squishy out into the gardens. I'd like to see the burglar who gets past her."

_True._ Meg was secretly convinced that they didn't actually need the security guards as long as they had the dog. But Duncan had been adamant. "A star of your calibre needs proper protection."

Well, she wasn't going to complain, considering that her manager's insistence had led to her meeting Carver. Carver who was so very… intriguing. The last time she could recall being so instantly attracted to a guy had been when she'd met Nate, over four years ago. It had been at a party thrown by their record label, and they had ended up in bed the very same night. Sigrun had predicted she'd never hear from him again, but he'd called her only two days later, and they had been a couple ever since.

Still, it was exciting to watch Carver settle down on the couch and considering all the ways this night could end. She was really lucky Nate was so open about this whole thing. Though, if she wasn't very much mistaken, part of the reason was that he was attracted to Carver himself. Meg knew Nate liked guys, too, and she also knew he'd slept with Anders on occasion, before they'd met. It wasn't something she'd ever lost any sleep over, even if the singer and her still weren't on the best of terms.

"So…. You said you like _Wardens of Ferelden_, right?" Meg reached for the remote. "Because there's a new episode on tonight."

"I love the show." Carver sounded hoarse. "But, are you sure-"

"Absolutely." Nate grinned at him as he sat down next to Meg, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's nice to have company."

It sounded innocuous enough, but Carver obviously wasn't fooled. He swallowed briefly, but he relaxed a little when the show began. It was Meg's favourite, but this time she didn't pay much attention to the screen. Instead, she was watching Carver. Nate was warm and reassuring against her back, and after a little while she plucked up her courage and stretched out her legs, placing her feet in Carver's lap.

He gasped once and stiffened a little, glancing over at them, but when Nate smiled back, he tentatively took hold of one foot, running a gentle hand along its arch. It was a shy, almost chaste caress, but it sent a hot spark of electricity up her spine, and Meg nearly moaned aloud. She couldn't even have said why it was so exciting. Maybe it was just natural chemistry that made Carver's touch so arousing, or maybe it was the situation, with Nate watching quietly, that turned her on so much. Whatever it was, she was tingling all over, more than ready for more.

Nate must have sensed it, because he bent down to kiss her bare shoulder, nibbling gently on her flushed skin. Catching Carver's hungry gaze, he slowly pushed the sleeve of her nightie down, baring one of her breasts, circling her nipple with his fingertips in a lazy motion.

Carver groaned, his head sinking back against the headrest, his whole body going taut. With a smile, Meg lifted her foot a little and then ran it lightly up the seam of his pants to his crotch, tracing the outline of his hard cock through the fabric with her bare toes. He felt good, nice and thick. Nate bit down harder on her shoulder, pinching her nipple and it was her turn to moan.

_Time to take this one step further_. Freeing herself from Nate's embrace, Meg crossed the brief distance to Carver's seat and straddled him, placing both hands flat on his chest. He was panting and, Maker, he felt so good, all hard planes and taut muscle. She'd wanted to do this again ever since that night when he'd caught her in his arms.

But this time, she wanted more. Holding his gaze, she made short work of the buttons on his shirt, baring his skin one inch at a time until she finally slid the shirt off his shoulders. His chest was smooth, unlike Nate's hairy torso, and his skin was soft and tanned and warm under her touch. He was biting his lip hard, though, and she realized he was struggling to keep his hips still.

"Please, Meg, I don't think-" He sounded almost desperate, and Nate chuckled darkly from his corner of the couch.

"Stop tormenting the poor boy, Meg." He was watching them intently, one hand on his own cock, slowly stroking. The sight sent another rush of wet heat between her legs. "Give him what he wants."

Carver made a soft, strangled noise as she slid off him and reached for the waistband of his pants.

"Wait." He got rid of his remaining clothes himself, quickly, if not entirely gracefully.

But Meg honestly didn't care at this point. She just wanted him naked. As soon as he'd settled back in the cushions, she got to her feet, grabbing the hem of her nightie and slowly, teasingly pulled it up and over her head, leaving her only in a pair of lacy panties. She took those off, too, tossing them carelessly aside. Carver groaned again, his stomach muscles rippling with the effort to hold still. Meg couldn't take her eyes off his cock, hard and straining, a tiny drop of liquid forming at the tip. _Beautiful_. She almost regretted the need to be careful and responsible.

As if he'd read her thoughts, Nate appeared behind her, handing her a small wrapper, flashing a grin at Carver. Meg unwrapped the condom quickly, then reached for him. She actually liked to do this herself, liked the slow build-up of tension as she rolled it on, the anticipation, the feel of him under her hands, silky soft, pulsing with urgent want. Carver's hands were clenched into fists, his pupils so widely blown his eyes looked almost black.

When she straddled him again and slowly lowered herself down on his hard length, he closed his eyes, shuddering all over, and only opened them again when she had taken him in completely. The expression in them took her breath away. This was more than just lust, more than just the thrill of fucking a celebrity. There was such a depth of feeling there, such an intensity that it almost frightened her.

Instinctively, she broke the spell, rolling her hips against him. He moaned brokenly, embracing her so tightly it almost hurt. But she didn't want him to loosen his grip, because those strong arms around her felt so good and safe. Meg moved again, savouring the feel of him inside her. A perfect fit, filling her in just the right way, stretching her ever so slightly.

Two warm hands settled on her hips from behind. _Nate_. She had already suspected he wouldn't be content with the role of mere spectator. Meg definitely didn't mind having him there, but she wasn't sure about Carver. When Nate started lifting her, guiding her movements, she stopped him with a gesture.

"Carver? Is this okay?" She watched his face avidly for a reaction.

His eyes closed again for a second, and he took a deep breath, as if he was struggling to make up his mind. But, then he nodded, his lips set in a determined line. "Yes. Maker, yes."

Nate made a small, satisfied noise and resumed what he'd been doing, one of his hands sliding forward to caress her. And it was the hottest thing ever, Carver's cock sliding in and out of her, Nate's hand where she wanted it most, sure and skilled, perfectly in tune with her needs. Meg was racing headlong toward a climax of mind-blowing proportions. She could feel it building up inside her, pulsing through her veins, hot and heavy and irresistible. Just one more touch, one more thrust… and then it was too much, and she came with a single, sharp cry, clenching around Carver so hard it sent him over the edge as well.

He was still shaking by the time she slid off him, shaking and trembling and muttering incomprehensible nonsense, his face glowing with bliss. Meg smiled, but she was also keenly aware of Nate, who was kneeling right behind her, waiting patiently until he had her attention.

She hesitated for a moment, then gestured for him to join Carver on the couch. They made quite the tableau like this, side by side, Carver spent and relaxed, looking debauched as hell, and Nate, hard and eager, nearing the end of his patience. Well, she wasn't going to make him wait any longer. Kneeling before him, she bent over him and took him between her lips, feeling a pleasant tingle when he arched up into her mouth.

Carver gasped, watching with captive interest as she took Nate higher and higher. She knew him so well, knew exactly what he liked best, and it took her no time at all to make him cry out with lust, his hand entangled in her hair as he came hard into her mouth. Carver's ears were flaming red, but when she crawled on his lap to kiss him, he caught her lips willingly, even though they had been wrapped around Nate's cock only moments before. _Maybe he likes that. Maybe there are other things he'd like, too._

Meg shivered pleasantly as she settled between them, enjoying their warmth. There was so much to explore here. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><em>Giant hugs and thanks to suilven for her endless patience with my many, many projects. :)<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carver got out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, not bothering with putting on any clothes as he dropped onto his narrow bed. The day promised to be hot and sunny again, and it was only a question of time before his tiny flat up under the roof would turn into a furnace. He'd better catch some sleep before it got too bad. But, he knew he was far too wired to even contemplate sleep, even if he was dead tired after his night shift. And some night shift it had been!

Carver stared up at the dingy ceiling. He still couldn't believe that it had actually happened, that he'd slept with _Meg Cousland_. Well, actually with Nate Howe as well, depending on how you looked at it. True, they hadn't even touched except for a few accidental brushes, but watching Meg pleasure Nate, watching him come, his face unguarded in the throes of lust, tasting him on Meg's lips afterwards – that had been incredibly intimate.

Carver shuddered. He was half hard again already, just from thinking about them. And he wondered. Had it been as spectacular for them as it had been for him? Or did they have such adventures on a regular basis? Would there be a repeat performance, or had it just been a one-time thing? Even if it had been, he decided, taking hold of himself, even if they had just used him for their pleasure, he didn't really have it in him to care.

He knew he wouldn't forget the way Meg had felt around him, or the intensity of Nate's gaze, even if he was never invited in there again. But oh, how he _wished_ there would be more. There was so much he wanted to do, so much they hadn't had time for. He wanted to kiss Meg, to find all the spots that made her shiver. He wanted to have her any way imaginable, and then some.

With a groan, he thrust hard into his own hand, but suddenly an image flashed across his inner eye: not _his_ hand, but _Nate's_, gripping him tight, squeezing him and stroking him. He had never been with a man, never even considered it, but somehow the idea was immensely exciting. His hand moved faster almost of its own accord and he bit his own lip hard enough to draw blood.

More, he needed _more_. Huffing impatiently, he rolled over on his stomach, eager for the extra friction his mattress would provide. As he thrust hard against the rough fabric, hiding his face in the pillow, he kept seeing them in his mind's eye, both of them, naked and willing, and it was the thought of them that finally did it, more than his frenzied rutting. He cursed himself afterwards for the mess he'd made, but then got up with a resigned sigh to change the sheets.

One thing was certain – he was in way over his head. And he had no idea how to proceed from here.

* * *

><p>Meg took a step back from the painting she'd been working on for the past hour, eyeing it critically. The canvas was covered in vibrant colours, applied with broad strokes of the brush, depicting her turbulent state of mind rather than any visible object. She didn't really consider herself an artist, but painting helped her relax when old memories surfaced. Her parents' sudden death in a plane crash when she'd been only seventeen, the year she'd spent in limbo, moving from place to place, trying to find a new home, the sudden rush to fame with the <em>Angels<em>. Sometimes it was hard to reconcile all of this within the limits of just one person.

Nate looked up from his guitar and smiled at her. He'd been plucking out the melody to a new song, tentatively finding his way through the tune, trying to make the music in his head come alive. Meg smiled back. He looked so damn _perfect_ it hurt her heart, in his old, threadbare jeans and a sleeveless DARKSPAWN! T-shirt from their last tour. His feet were bare, his long hair was neatly tied back, and although he'd shaved in the morning, there was already a hint of dark stubble on his cheeks again.

"I like that tune." She set down her palette and sat down next to him, with her feet folded under her legs, resting her head on his shoulder. "Does it have a name yet?"

Nate shrugged, but she could see he was pleased. "Anders will probably come up with some dark and edgy lyrics." His tone was heavy with irony, but then his voice softened. "For the time being, I'm calling it _Something New_. Not sure where it's going yet."

Meg inhaled sharply. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't just talking about the song. "We need to talk, don't we?"

"Of course we do." He put the guitar aside and turned to face her, taking hold of her chin to make her look at him. To her relief, he was smiling, his eyes crinkling with humour at the corners. "Hey, no worries. We can sort this out."

"Can we?" Meg sighed. "I probably should have thought about this earlier, shouldn't I have? What's going to happen now?"

"That depends." He raised a hand to wipe a smudge of paint off her cheek. "What would you like to happen? Or in other words…" His eyes were clear and his gaze open. "Do you want it to happen again?"

"I… I think I do, yes." Meg was a little embarrassed to admit it, but she figured he deserved an honest answer. "But only if it's okay with you," she hastened to add. "Actually, what do _you_ want?"

Nate took his time answering, reaching for his water bottle first to take a deep sip. "I want more."

Meg held her breath at his answer. "What do you mean?"

Nate leaned back, stretching his long legs. "I think… if we do this again, I want more. I want Carver, too, for one thing."

"Fine with me." Meg's heart was beating wildly. "More than fine." _Maker, yes_. The idea of watching the two of them together did things to her she couldn't quite explain. "I can't speak for Carver, of course."

"Oh, he's interested." Nate's smile was sly. "I'm pretty sure he'd be open to some… experimentation. But, there's more." He grew serious again. "Meg, if we want to keep doing this, we have to talk about what we want it to be. Just sex? Or a relationship, with all that entails? Do we really want him to continue working for us in that case? Are there things that are off limits, for either of us? We need a real discussion, and Carver needs to be part of it."

"I know." Meg pouted. This was beginning to sound a little too serious for her taste. "But, couldn't we just-"

"What?" Nate raised an eyebrow at her, but she could see the smile lurking behind the reproachful look.

"Couldn't we just do it one more time before we get all serious? You know, just… have a little more fun?" Meg gave him her best puppy eyes. "Please? Just once?"

Nate laughed out loud at her words. "I guess we can. Provided Carver feels the same way, of course. Let's see what happens tonight. But afterwards…" He kissed her again, quick and hard. "Afterwards, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>They were in the pool when he rounded the corner of the villa, both of them splashing in the water: Meg in a skimpy green bikini and Nate in a pair of shorts. The pool area was bathed in soft light by a row of wrought-iron lanterns that reminded Carver of pictures he'd seen of Antiva City.<p>

"Carver!" Meg came to the pool's edge, shaking out her wet hair and grinning up at him. "Come and join us. The water is nice and cool, and it's so pretty here, under the stars."

Carver swallowed. He'd never gone swimming at night before, and he had to admit it looked tempting. "I haven't finished my rounds yet." He shrugged apologetically.

"Oh. Right." Meg extended her hand up to him, and he took it, giving her a boost out of the pool.

Grabbing a towel, she made her way over to where her dog was lying, head resting on its large paws. "Squish." She knelt down in front of the animal, grabbing the massive skull with both hands to look into the intelligent, brown eyes. "I need you to keep watch tonight. Take a stroll around the garden, check out all the fences, make sure no one disturbs us. Okay?"

The dog got up with a short bark, then disappeared around the corner.

Nate, who had settled on one of the deckchairs with his own towel, gave an amused chuckle. "I swear, Meg, that dog understands every word you say."

"Of course she does." Meg smiled fondly. "She's a pure-bred mabari."

Carver nodded wistfully. He'd always wanted a dog himself. "She looks just like the war-hounds in my history books."

"Exactly." Meg glanced up at him. "So, what do you say? Will you join us now? Trust me, it's fun."

He blushed. "I'm sure it is. But, I don't have-"

"You can borrow a pair of shorts from me." Nate's eyes were roving slowly up and down his body. "Unless you'd rather swim naked?"

Carver felt his blush deepen, as he wordlessly shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Pity." Nate sighed theatrically and got to his feet. "Come along. You can change in the house."

The shorts fit okay, and when Carver slid into the cool water of the pool, he sighed with pleasure. This was just what he needed after a long, hot day. Lying on his back, he allowed himself to drift toward the middle of the pool, staring up at the sky. Yes, it was possible to make out some stars, up here in the hills. _So lovely. So peaceful._

He didn't quite have time to finish the thought before a big splash hit him in the face and he went under, flailing and spluttering. When he emerged, the first thing he saw was the mischievous grin on Meg's face, but before he could grab her, someone took hold of his ankles from behind and he went down again. This time he fought back, though, wiggling out of Nate's grasp and pushing himself up on the other man's shoulders, submerging his head with a small cry of triumph.

The ensuing struggle left them all breathless with effort and laughter, and when they finally got out of the water, they were panting hard and shivering all over. Nate dropped onto a deckchair, pulled Meg onto his lap, and wrapped her in a towel.

"Here. Dry off." He tossed another one at Carver.

The towels were big and fluffy, but Meg's lips were blue and her teeth kept chattering, despite Nate's best efforts. "Maker, I'm cold."

"You should-" Carver broke off, unsure whether to continue.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling up at him despite her discomfort.

"You should really take off the bikini." Carver cleared his throat. "My mom used to say that you can catch your death wearing wet clothes."

"What a splendid idea." A wide, suggestive grin spread over Nate's face, and he reached for the bikini's straps. "We should probably get rid of our shorts, too. Just to be on the safe side."

Carver almost rolled his eyes at this, but was distracted by the top of Meg's bikini sliding slowly down, exposing her perky breasts, the nipples hard and taut. Nate looked up at him from hooded eyes. "Well?"

He took a deep breath. _It isn't as if they haven't seen me naked before._ Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the shorts, he slowly pulled them down. By the time he was standing naked before them, he was half hard, but then again, so was Nate when he got up to get rid of his own shorts. Meg moaned at the sight of them, wiggling out of her bikini bottom as quickly as she could.

The cold seemed forgotten as she got on her knees on the deckchair, gesturing for Carver to come closer, her eyes firmly fixed on his rapidly hardening cock. When her lips closed around him, her hands reaching around him to squeeze his ass, there was no way Carver could hold back his groan, no way he could stop himself from threading his fingers through her hair to guide her movements.

"Damn it, Meg, you are amazing." He hardly recognized his own voice.

"She is." Nate was suddenly right behind him, his breath hot against Carver's ear. "And so are you."

Warm, strong hands traced the lines of his abs, wandered up to his chest, found his nipples and began to play with them, teasing and pinching. And, at the same time, Meg's warm mouth surrounded his cock, sucking and licking at him until he thought he would die from pleasure. His head sank back against Nate's shoulder, and Nate laughed softly, nibbling on his neck.

Nate's hard cock was pressed against him, tantalizingly close, and although Carver really didn't want Meg to stop, curiosity won over. "Wait." Gently, he pulled her head back, his breath stopping for a moment when she looked up at him, her lips full and red and swollen. "If you go on like this, I'll-"

She smiled, lying back and running her hands down along her own body, writhing seductively. "I wouldn't mind. Then again, Nate should have some fun, too."

Carver swallowed when her hand disappeared between her legs and she began to caress herself. Behind him, Nate moaned, and then his hand was closing around Carver, giving him two firm, assured strokes, just like in his dream. Only it was better than his dream, far better, because he could actually feel the callouses on Nate's fingers, hear him gasp and sigh, breathe in his scent.

Without thinking, he twisted around in Nate's embrace until they were stomach to stomach, their cocks touching, and it was a mind-blowing sensation, even though he felt clumsy and clueless, and wasn't sure how… When Nate's lips caught his own in a long, fiery kiss, Carver finally stopped thinking, instinct taking over as they rutted against each other.

"Maker, _yes_!" Nate's rough voice in his ear was the last thing he heard before he came, so hard he nearly blacked out, so hard he was swaying on his feet and Nate had to steady him with a hand on his hip.

Holding him tight, Nate laughed giddily, thrusting against him one more time, before he, too, shuddered all over, adding his own share to the mess on their stomachs.

They were both torn out of their pleasant haze by a small, needy sound from Meg's throat. On hearing it, Nate got down to his knees next to her chair, spreading her legs wide. Carver inhaled sharply, unable to take his eyes off them. It was tempting to sit back and watch, but he remembered his fantasies from earlier today, remembered all the things he wanted to do to Meg.

Putting a hand on Nate's shoulder, he squeezed it tightly. "Can I…"

"Be my guest." Nate grinned up at him, moving to the side.

Meg made a small, inarticulate noise and grabbed Carver's hair, pulling his mouth where she wanted it, and he eagerly complied with her wishes. And it was perfect, the taste of her on his tongue, the small whimpers coming from her mouth as he teased and tormented her, and finally the moment when she arched up high, screaming her release as he pushed two fingers deep inside her.

They showered together afterwards, and settled down in the kitchen with three steaming mugs of tea. To talk, Nate had said. Carver felt worn out, but happy. And though he was still kind of dazed, he was curious to hear what Nate had to say. He knew one thing, though. No matter what it would take, he was going to do his best to make this work. Because it was _so_ worth it.


End file.
